1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatuses, and more particularly, to an exercise bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional indoor exercise bicycle is composed of a main frame 1, a handrail 2, a saddle 3, a transmission set 4, and a resistance device 5. The transmission set 4 includes a pedal 4a, a crank 4b, a driving wheel (not shown), a driven wheel 4c, and a belt (not shown) running on the driving wheel and driven wheel 4c. The user keeps pedaling the pedal 4a to drive the driving wheel to rotate, and then the driven wheel 4c is driven to rotate by the driving wheel via the belt. The resistance device 5 offers an appropriate resistance against the rotation of the driven wheel 4c. 
Although the user can do lots of pedaling exercise stationarily on the indoor exercise bicycle to strengthen the muscle of the legs by the simulation of riding a bicycle, the exercise bicycle only enables the user to exercise the muscle of the legs.